Royal Manticoran Navy
The Royal Manticoran Navy (or RMN) was the main military force for the Star Kingdom of Manticore. The Navy was controlled by the Lords of Admiralty and used a Manticore day as the standard for the fleet. Its officers were trained at the Saganami Island Academy. Ships of the RMN use the prefix HMS (His/Her Majesty's Ship). The RMN's moto was fortitudo, fidelitas, decus ("Courage, Faith, Honor"). History The Royal Manticoran Navy's genesis can be traced back to before Manticore's official colonization. The initial fund raising for the colony expedition was so successful that there were surplus funds, which were used to create the Manticore Colony Trust. The MCT was used to help protect the colonists' interests as they made their way from the Sol System to the Manticore System. Part of this fund was used to build four frigates to protect the system from claim jumpers. These frigates would form the nucleus of the RMN. During the reign of Queen Adrienne I, Commodore Edward Saganami took the [[HMS Nike|HMS Nike]] to a fight to the death in order to protect a convoy against a pirate attack. His death not only protected the convoy, but also destroyed several times his own tonnage. Saganami's final battle set the "Saganami tradition", which the RMN has followed ever since. In the late 1890s PD and the early 1900s PD, the Navy went through a series of expansions to help counter the growing People's Republic of Haven threat. In 1900 PD, the Navy still had enough command-level officers to fill the ranks. The navy received a Case:Zulu, which was code for invasion imminent, from the [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] at Medusa. In 1903 PD, the RMN destroyer, [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]] fought at the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star with the Grayson Space Navy. (On Basilisk Station) For incorporation of Silesian Confederate Navy see: Silesian Confederate Navy remains under the RMN command. Admiralty See: Manticoran Admiralty Administrative Districts * Home System Districts: ** Manticore Fleet District - basis for Home Fleet, ** Gryphon Fleet District - basis for 2nd Fleet, * Stations - administrative basis for independent task forces located there: ** Basilisk - established in 1901 P.D.initilally the 3rd Fleet was planned to be created and stationed there, however finally the 3rd Fleet was created for the Trevor's Star system cover; until 1901 P.D. limited picket only was allowed in the Basilisk system (HH1), ** Hancock, established in 1904 P.D. (HH3), ** Elric (HH9), ** Silesia, established in 1921 P.D. (HH11, SI1), ** Grendelsbane, established before 1905 P.D. (HH5, HH10), ** Reevesport, established before 1905 P.D., ** Sidemore, established in 1911 P.D. (HH10), ** Talbot, established before 1905 P.D. (HH3), ** Talbott, established in 1919 P.D. (SI1), ** Clairmont, established before 1905 P.D., * Manticore Wormhole Junction Termini Defence Commands - in charge of small pickets and orbital forts covering termini area: ** Gregor (HH6), ** Hennesey, ** Matapan. Branches See Admiralty - Branches Independent Operational Formations * Fleets: # Home Fleet - main defensive force for the Manticore System and strategic reserve fleet, # Second Fleet - temporary fleet formed in 1905 P.D. for provoked battle in the Yeltsin's Star SystemThird Battle of Yeltsin, CO Admiral Hamish Alexander (HH3), according to Jayne's historically Second Fleet base was Gryphon, # Third Fleet - defensive force for the Trevor's Star System (HH10, HH11)initially the 3rd Fleet was planned for Basilisk system, when it was incorporated (Jayne's), # Sixth Fleet - main offensive Allied force during the early stages of the First Haven-Manticore War (HH6), # Eighth Fleet - main offensive Allied force from 1911 P.D. (HH7-HH11), # Tenth Fleet - naval force assigned to the RMN Talbott Station (SI2), * independent Task Forces: ** Task Forces assigned to RMN Stations, ** Task Force Minette-01 (HH5), * independent Task Groups - eg. Task Group 1037 - anti-piracy unit sent to the Silesian Confederacy (HH6). Tactics By 1900 PD, there were two schools of tactics. The first school was the traditionalists lead by Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander. The second school was the jeune ecole, which was lead by Admiral of the Red Lady Sonja Hemphill. The jeune ecole viewed the tactics of the time as indecisive, so formalized that waging a decisive campaign was nearly impossible with current weapons. Admiral Hemphill and her group theorized that the growing number of better weapons and technology would make the traditionalist view outdated and outmoded. The traditionalists viewed the jeune ecole's material warfare approach as expensive and wasteful, and were horrified at the loss of life the jeune ecole were willing to embrace in order to achieve that superiority. The RMN has managed to steer a middle course between the two (though not without bitter infighting), with carefully considered new technologies adopted into existing schools of tactical thought. * Zulu-Two - Zulu-Two was a maneuver used to evade incoming [missiles]. In 1903 PD, the [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]] performed a Zulu-Two, when attacked by Navy of Masada LACs. (The Honor of the Queen) * The use of Recon Drones are an integral part of the RMN's defensive strategies. (The Honor of the Queen) * Plan Able - Plan Able was a maneuver used to evade incoming missiles while in a fleet formation. In 1903 PD, Captain Harrington initiated Plan Able against a barrage of missiles in the Battle of Blackbird. (The Honor of the Queen) Duties The RMN is primarily a maritime navy. The RMN has been protecting the Manticore Wormhole Junction and the junction's termini since the junction's discovery. This means of travel have given the RMN an edge against other national navies, primarily the Republic of Haven Navy, as well as a huge economic edge in interstellar trade. Because of the high volume of trade, the RMN is more traveled than most as it deploys many of its light and medium combatants for commerce protection. The RMN was responsible for the support of Basilisk Traffic Control, in charge of customs, to inspect all vessels and material to and from Medusa, to support the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs and the Native Protection Agency, to ensure the safety of the native people of Medusa and the visitors to Medusa, and to ensure the security to the system from all threats. The RMN is responsible for health and immunization of every visitor to the planet, Medusa. In 1901 PD, the RMN enlarged the picket force at Basilisk. Uniforms Officers Uniforms consisted of tunic, blouse, and pants. The tunic was black and gold with the rank strips on the epaulets and the wrists. On the collar of the tunic, the rank was displayed. The left front side of the tunic was used to display medals, hyper-capable command stars, and other. Officers who currently commanded a hyper-capable vessel wore the White Command Berets. Flag officers wore black berets, with the exception of the commander of the [[HMS Unconquered|HMS Unconquered]], who wore the white beret. In 1900 PD, female officers wore their hair in the newer long style. Blood red sleeve stripes could indicate: * Recipients of the Monarch's Thanks Medal * Being wounded in battleSimilar to the Old Earth Allied forces Wound Stripe * Being mentioned in dispatches The equivalent of the oak leaf on Old Earth British Commonwealth uniforms. See Mentioned in Despatches(SI1) Enlisted The enlisted crewmembers get a gold hash on their sleeves for every T-Year that they are in the RMN. Decorations * Parliamentary Medal of Valor * Manticore Cross * Osterman Cross * Saganami Cross * Order of Gallantry * Conspicuous Gallantry Medal - Multiple recipients add a Cluster * Distinguished Service Order List of ship classes * Superdreadnoughts ** ''Medusa''-B-class (pod-laying) ** ''Invictus''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Medusa''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Gryphon''-class ** ''Sphinx''-class ** ''Manticore''-class ** ''King William''-class ** ''Samothrace''-class * Dreadnoughts ** ''Royal Winton''-class ** ''Gladiator''-class ** ''Majestic''-class ** ''Bellerophon''-class * LAC Carriers ** ''Minotaur''-class (proof-of-concept test vessel) * Battlecruisers ** ''Nike''-class (large) ** ''Agamemnon''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Reliant''-class ** ''Homer''-class ** ''Redoubtable''-class * Heavy Cruisers ** ''Edward Saganami''-C-class ** ''Edward Saganami''-B-class ** ''Edward Saganami''-A-class ** ''Star Knight''-class ** ''Broadsword''-class ** ''Prince Consort''-class ** ''Crusader''-class * Light Cruisers ** ''Avalon''-class ** ''Illustrious''-class ** ''Apollo''-class ** ''Courageous''-class * Destroyers ** ''Roland''-class ** ''Culverin''-class ** ''Chanson''-class ** ''Havoc''-class ** ''Falcon''-class * Light Attack Craft ** ''Ferret''-class ** ''Shrike''-B-class ** ''Shrike''-A-class List of Admirals * Adcock, Jonas - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Alexander, Hamish - Admiral in 1900 P.D. * Atwater, Ilona - Rear Admiral in 1919 P.D. * Astrides, George - Rear Admiral in 1919 P.D. * Bachfish, Thomas - Admiral in 1919 P.D. (permanently beached in the rank of Captain since c1880 P.D.) * Blaine, Jessup * Bradshaw, Winston * Caparelli, Thomas - Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Chakrabarti, Simon - Admiral in 1915 P.D. * Cheviot - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Cortez, Lucien - Admiral in 1900 P.D. * Cordwainer, Alice - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Courvosier, Raoul - Admiral in 1900 P.D., +1903 P.D. * Danislav, admiral in 1905 P.D. * Danvers, Lucy - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * D'Orville, Sebastian - Admiral in 1900 P.D., Fleet Admiral, +1921 P.D. * Draskovic, Josette - Admiral in 1915 P.D. * Fletcher, Sogo - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Freisner - Rear Admiral (HH6) * Fuller, Ernestine - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Gates, Thomas - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Georgides - Admiral (HH6) * Givens, Patricia - Vice Admiral 1905-1915 P.D. * Harrington, Honor - Admiral since 1914 P.D., Fleet Admiral since 1921 P.D. * Havlicek, Thurston - Rear Admiral in 1921 P.D. * Hemphill, Sonja - Admiral in 1900 P.D. * Henke, Michelle - Rear Admiral in 1919 P.D. * Henries, Alfred - Admiral in 1907 P.D. * Hewitt, Anson - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Janacek, Edward - Admiral, retired since c.a. 1890 P.D., +1919 P.D. * Jurgens, Rexford - Rear Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Jurgensen, Francis - Admiral in 1915 P.D. * Khumalo, Augustus - Rear Admiral in 1920 P.D. * Koga - Admiral in 1907 P.D. * Kostmeyer * Kozantikis * Kuzak, Theodosia - Admiral in 1905 P.D., +1921 P.D. * Mannock, Allen - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * McKeon, Alistair - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D., +1921 P.D. * Meiner, Eloise - Rear Admiral in 1907 P.D. * Mondeau (HH4) * Montague, Irene * Morowitz, Allen * O'Higgins - Admiral (ret) in 1905 P.D. * Ormskirk, Frederick - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Oversteegen, Michael - Rear Admiral in 1921 P.D. * Padgorny, Evelyn - Rear Admiral in 1920 P.D. * Parks, Yancey - Vice Admiral in 1905 P.D. * Santino, Elvis - Rear Admiral, +1913 P.D. * Sarnow, Mark - Rear Admiral since 1905 P.D. * Schumacher - Vice Admiral in 1919 P.D. * Silvestri, Eloise - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Smithwell, Janice - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Sorbanne, Madeleine - Vice Admiral in 1911 P.D. * Stanton, Ludwig - Vice Admiral in 1907 P.D. * Stag - Admiral in 1901 P.D. * Styles, Harold - Rear Admiral in 1905 P.D., technically in service until 1914 P.D., then retired * Suarez - Admiral in 1907 P.D. * Thayer - Admiral in 1903 P.D. * Toscarelli, Anton - Vice Admiral in 1915 P.D. * Tolliver * Truitt - Rear Admiral in 1913 P.D. * Truman - Admiral in 1907 P.D. * Truman, Alice - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D., Vice Admiral in 1921 P.D. * Tyrel * Warner, Craig - Vice Admiral in 1900 P.D. * Webster, James Bowie - Admiral in 1900 P.D., Fleet Admiral in 1905 P.D., +1921 P.D. * Webster, Samuel - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. * Young, Edwin - Rear Admiral until 1914 P.D., then stripped of his rank * Younts, Erica - Rear Admiral in 1918 P.D. Notable Battles * First Battle of Basilisk (1900 PD) * First Battle of Yeltsin's Star (1903 PD) * Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star (1903 PD) * First Battle of Hancock Station (1905 PD) * Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star (1905 PD) * Second Battle of Basilisk (1913 PD) * Battle of Tiberian (1918 PD) * Battle of Sidemore (1920 PD) * Battle of Monica (1921 PD) * Battle of Manticore (1921 PD) Other Tidbits * The RMN used the color scarlet for the color of their access tube grab bars. * The dividing line between one ship connected to another in a boat-bay was a line painted on the deck of the bay. You weren't officially "on board" a vessel until you had crossed that line. It allowed personnel to exit the boarding tube before formally asking permission to come aboard. (HHA4:TSotS) External links * Execerpt from a note posted to Baen's Bar Snerkers Only dated November 29, 2005 concerning possible transtermini reinforcements during battle of Manticore of 1921 P.D. * RMN guide References Category:Manticore Category:Military of Manticore Category:Royal Manticoran Navy